


Are you really going to put that back into the refrigerator?

by Talma_StormPhoenix



Category: Original Work, Tumblr - Fandom, writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talma_StormPhoenix/pseuds/Talma_StormPhoenix
Summary: This is what I came up with from daily-prompts, prompt 980, on Tumblr. Just another little scene that popped into my head.





	Are you really going to put that back into the refrigerator?

"Are you really going to put that back into the refrigerator?"

Rebecca looked at Scott like he was a complete and total idiot. “Um, why wouldn’t I put it back in the fridge, it needs to be refrigerated.”

Scott closed his eyes and pressed his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and took very slow, very deep breaths before speaking. He loved his cousin very much but there were things that she did that defied logic. One didn’t just put their finger foods back in the fridge.

“Rebecca, sweetie, I absolutely love you but we’re demons and we happen to like socializing with regular humans. They come over and grab things out of our fridge. How do you think Pam is going to react when she reaches in for the lemonade and comes out with a pitcher of sangria with serial killer blood? Oh wait, how about when Joe goes reaching in for the box of cookies and coming out with those mob boss fingers? I don’t care which fridge you get, it can be one of those really big ones with the water dispensers and makes ice, just get your snacks out of the main fridge. Today.”

“Uncle Lucy did say you were all about appearances.”


End file.
